Toonmbia's Thomas 1 (Rayman 1) - Preview Clip 3.
Here is another preview clip of Toonmbia's Thomas 1 (Rayman 1) full parody. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine as Rayman *Mr. Swackhammer (from Space Jam) as Mr. Stone *Mr. Swackhammer's Monstar Minions (from Space Jam) as Mr. Stone's Guards *Troublesome Trucks as the Hunters Transcript *(at the Blue Mountains, Thomas pounds onward past some weird looking minions, shoots them, collects some tings, and pounds onward toward the summit until he meets Mr. Swackhammer, a green alien, who lives in the Blue Mountains) *Mr. Swackhammer: Uh, good evening, Thomas. I'm so sorry to disturb me, but would you like a ride with me? Pay you well, I shall. It's not far to reach your goal. (Thomas gasps and hesitates in fear because there is nothing he wants to do less) Come on, Govenor. Do us a favor. Can't come to any harm now, can you? After all, I'm with you. *Thomas: (sighs) Oh... Alright. Just this once. (hops onto a pump trolley with Mr. Swackhammer and starts pumping forward over the gaps until Mr. Swackhammer starts starting) *Mr. Swackhammer: It is so very good, In the Blue Mountains, In the middle of the night, Where there is own handy light, It is now very good, in the Blue Mountains! *Thomas: (scared) Please stop singing that. It makes me nervous, you know. *Mr. Swackhammer: Not to worry, Thomas. Not to worry. Is it going very well for you, Governor? (stops the pump trolley as Thomas picks some tings and climbs back) *Thomas: Is it okay to go deeper into the Mountains? (continues pumping onward with Mr. Swackhammer as they collect more tings and dodge a boulder and stop at a halt where Thomas collects a ting and destroys all eight balls) *Voice: Well, only for us. (before Thomas knows what has happened, he gets surrounded by Sly's guards) *Thomas: Hey, what's happening? What's going on?! *Guard 1: I'll tell you what's happening. An armed robbery. That's what going on. *Thomas: Hey, wait! You can't rob me! What do I have to rob? My clothes and sandals? *Guard 2: That will do for starters. (snatches Thomas's shirt and shorts off of him and puts them on) *Guard 3: And this will do for another. (pulls Thomas's neckerchief, vest, and boxer pants, and tries them, and puts Thomas in his short sleeved pyjamas) *Thomas: Mr. Swackhammer! Where are you going? *Mr. Swackhammer: You wouldn't want to take any notice of James, do you? *Thomas: I thought you'd look after me! *Guard 4: Can't look after yourself, eh, Thomas? It's a pity we tricked you too. (the guards laugh evilly and leave Thomas and flee on the pump trolley. Thomas stays all alone underneath. He looks very scared and very worried, so he walks fearfully down the path to collect another ting and stops. Looking at him through the trees is another strange troublesome truck, ready to attack him. Thomas starts running and runs and runs and runs and finally dissapears through a portal to help him escape) Trivia *When Thomas and Mr. Swackhammer stop, some of Swackhammer's guards appear and surround Thomas. One of Mr. Swackhammer's guards steals Thomas's shirt and shorts off of him, leaving him in his vest and boxer pants. Another guard steals Thomas's neckerchief, vest, and boxer pants, and puts Thomas in his short sleeved pyjamas and slippers. Sly and his minions drive away, leaving poor Thomas all alone, so the little engine stays all alone underneath the ground, but looks very scared and very worried. *Thomas will be hauling eleven freight cars, such a blue freight car, a large cheeky face car, a small cross face car, a faceless freight car, a red log wagon, a grey log wagon, a brown slate car, a tank of raspberry syrup car, a milk car, an ice cream boxcar, and a caboose throughout this segment. Category:Toonmbia